1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an image forming device and an image forming method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming device to detect a width of a paper using a sensor to detect whether the paper is discharged and to control a subsequent printing operation according to the detection result, and an image forming method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of electronic technology, a variety of computer peripheral devices have been developed. Representative peripheral devices include image forming devices such as printers, copiers, fax machines, and multifunction peripherals.
The image forming devices are used in offices as well as at home. Users can perform a variety of printing applications such as creating calendars, photos, and business cards, using the various functions readily available in the image forming devices.
With regard to the printing applications of printing photos and business cards, the size of the printing papers used for the various printing applications may differ from the normal paper size (e.g., A4 paper size). Thus, it is preferable to set a printing condition (i.e., requirements for printing the applications) taking into account the printing paper size. When the user sets a printing paper size in a printer driver program, the image forming device executes a printing command by applying the printing condition that is suitable for the selected printing paper size. An example of the various printing conditions include: printing speed, a fuser temperature, or a fuser pressure.
However, when the user does not select the printing paper size, the image forming device executes the printing command using a default printing condition. For instance, the printing condition associated with A4 paper is applied to papers having a smaller size than the A4 paper size. In this case, the size difference between the actual printing paper size and the default A4 printing paper size may cause damage to the components. For example, with a fusing heat roller, there is generally a thermal difference between the paper contact portion and the paper non-contact portion on the roller surface because the heating temperature in the paper contact portion decreases due to the paper temperature. As a result, the roller surface under a great amount of heat may be damaged due to temperature changes. Consequently, the printing quality may be degraded.
Conventional image forming devices also apply printing conditions based on the type or size of the printing papers by using a paper length sensor. However, these conventional image forming devices cannot apply proper printing conditions with respect to printing papers having non-standard printing paper sizes. For instance, when the A4 paper is folded or cut lengthwise, the paper length sensor merely detects the length, not that the paper has been cut lengthwise, and recognizes the paper as being general A4 paper. Hence, the conventional image forming devices will execute the printing operation by applying the A4 paper printing condition. As discussed above, component damage may result.
Additionally, when a paper width sensor is provided to sense the paper width, additional cost associated with the addition thereof is inevitable.